


LU Short Stories

by RusticRambles



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RusticRambles/pseuds/RusticRambles
Summary: Just some short stories about the lads!! Some funny, some might be angst!! I will update whenever inspiration strikes!!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	LU Short Stories

They had stumbled into Wild’s Hyrule about a week ago now, and they had only just made it to his home in Hateno. Now safe to relax, both Wild and Legend sought a way to help everyone unwind.

“A game?” it was Warriors who spoke, unsure of what to make of this situation. Wild and Legend were working together after all, a rare sight to be sure, but Warriors’ unease stemmed from the lack of bickering between the two and the mischievous glint in their eyes.

“Well, Legend and I both thought we all could use some time to unwind. And why not have some fun in the process?” It was Wild who spoke, and the lilt in his voice gave away his excitement as he fiddled with his Slate. 

“That’s what I’m worried about.” Was his unsure reply, Four, who sat beside him at the dining table, along with the others, nodded in agreement.

“Something wrong, Captain? Scared?” Legend teased, a smug smirk making its way to his lips as he got the reaction he was after, the Captain’s ears turning pink with embarrassment. Unfortunately, (well, fortunately for Warriors) the thought of doing something genuinely fun with his found family had certainly garnered Hyrule’s interest, saving the Captain from further embarrassment.

“What kind of game?” Wind, sat next to him, showed more than interest, as he was practically vibrating with excitement. Time placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to keep him still, which did not stop the young lad vibrating, however much less. Wild, having completed fiddling with his Slate, made multiple bottles appear on the table. It was Legend who spoke up once more.

“Just an _innocent_ game of ‘Never Have I Ever’. And we all have to be honest.” At this, Twilight suddenly looked unsure, as did many of the others.

“I can’t speak for the others, but there are many things I am still not quite ready to tell.” Four spoke, which was in agreement with everyone else.

“No one has to elaborate. It’s just simple yes or no. yes, you take a drink, no, you don’t.” Wild elaborated, giving Twilight a pointed but concerned look.

“Besides,” Legend grinned, “the lack of context will make it far more exciting.”

Mostly quiet during this conversation, Time spoke up, giving the opaque liquid a confused stare. “So, where is the milk?”

Wild pulled a confused face. “Milk? Why would we have milk? This is a drinking game.”

“So what you’re saying,” Time continued, “is that you didn’t bring milk?”

“No!! This is iced tea!!”

“You didn’t bring milk?” Oh, that was definitely disappointment.

“No! And Hylia forbid Malon finds out I willingly let you drink milk!”

“I did not get that sick last time.” Outright denial.

“Time, you’re lactose intolerant and your wife is downright terrifying when she’s mad.”

“I think we should just move past that, otherwise we won’t get to play.” It was Sky this time, and although he was equally confused on both parts, he did want to play.

“Okay! So, milk or no milk?” Wind spoke up, looking between Time and Wild as both practically stared each other down.

“Oh, milk’s fine. Malon was kind enough to give me plenty of milk, on the pretense that Time couldn’t have any.” Legend spoke up as he stood to grab his bag, catching Time’s eye. “But… I think she knew that wouldn’t happen.”

“Din, give me strength.”

“Legend, when you explain to Malon as to why her husband is so sick, keep us out of it.”

“No one’s going to tell Time no?”

“He won’t listen to us anyway.”

“Hyrule, just let him have his milk.” Each turned to look at their designated leader, only to find a cup of milk already in his grasp. Shocked silence ensued as no one had noticed.

“Now that that’s over,” Legend spoke up, knowing that ultimately Malon will scold all of them, “why not play a game?”

“We should start off simple.” Spoke Time, hands wrapped snugly around the cup.

“Alright. I’ll start then.” Spoke Legend with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Never have I ever worn pants.” Everyone groaned at that, with some pulling confused faces at the unfamiliar taste of the tea, yet to decide if they enjoyed the taste.

“Of course you would try to get a head start.” Grumbled Warriors after taking a drink. “Because you’ll be the first one out.”

Wild spoke up from beside the Captain before Legend could retort. “Never have I ever worn the green tunic of the hero!” It was exclaimed with a grin, because while he did indeed own such a garb, he had not dared to wear it. Once more, everyone besides one took another swig. Sky found himself quite enjoying the taste, the drink quickly growing on him. He would have to ask Wild for the recipe. He spared a glance at Wind, between Time and Twilight, who had also opted for the tea. He didn’t seem to mind it, enjoying the mildly sweet taste of the drink. If anything, he looked excited. Beside the Sailor, Time was enjoying himself for the moment, but Sky knew that his decisions would come back to haunt him later.

“Your turn old man” Warriors spoke with a grin from beside Twilight. Time hummed as he sat back in his seat, fiddling with his wedding ring.

“Never have I ever eaten a bug.” A few sighs followed as Wild, Twilight and Sky each took a swig of their drinks. At the stares Twilight got, he could only shrug and say ‘it’s protein’ as an excuse.

“No way! Really Sky?” it was Wind who spoke, Sky responding with a bashful smile and an embarrassed tinge of the cheeks.

“It was an accident! I caught bugs because a few friends really love them and all of a sudden I swallowed one!” Laughter chorused around the table at this, Hyrule giving Sky a playful nudge.

Keeping to the anti-clockwise direction they had unintentionally taken, Wind spoke up next. “Well never have I ever been swallowed by a fish!”

Laughs were shared as both Time, Legend and Four resignedly took a drink, none of them elaborating on what must have been an unpleasant experience.

Twilight’s eyes glistened in the light as he set his gaze on Wild, “never have I ever been naked in public.” Wild responded with a shrug as he took a drink without shame, not at all embarrassed at being called out, which certainly garnered laughter from around the table.

“My turn! Never have I ever had pink hair.” The smug tone in Warriors voice said it all.

“Where’d you think of that one?” Was Legend’s grumbled reply right before he took a drink. The Captain didn’t care for the retort. His only intention was to expose everyone as quickly as possible – in a harmless way of course. He wanted to know what that was like and lord it over them. Besides, what _hasn’t_ Legend done?

“Captain, why single him out? We all know he’s going to lose anyway.” It was Hyrule who spoke, a small, mischievous smile painted across his lips as the person in question gave him an incredulous look from beside him.

“Because I want to see if he can turn as pink as his hair.” Was his quick reply.

“Please. I doubt you can think clearly when your brain is the size of a walnut.” Spat the Veteran, though there was no real bite to his words.

“At least I can reach the top cabinet” And that was that. What was not expected, however, was for Four to be just as willing to make everyone drink.

“Never have I ever been taller than 4’5.” Sighs and dramatic gasps were heard all around (Warriors) at Four’s unexpected ‘betrayal’ as each of them took a drink. Wind happily downing another swig of the sweet beverage, not once bothered by the somewhat odd taste and instead quite enjoying it. Almost everyone had to refill their cups. Sky sat there for a moment, humming as he thought of something mildly ridiculous.

“Never have I ever been transformed into anything.” He laughed in disbelief as all except Wild, Wind, Warriors and himself took a drink, no one opting to speak up about the experiences.

“Hyrule? Really?” Wild spoke up in mild disbelief as the Travelling Hero gave a weak shrug and a bashful smile, but he didn’t elaborate. The more ridiculous each statement became only raised more questions between the bunch, especially seeing how much Time and Legend have been drinking between them. Once each of them calmed down, Hyrule spoke up once more.

“Never have I ever… traveled through time.” In his defence, he only expected Time to drink. Legend wasn’t too much of a surprise, there was little he hasn’t done after all, but Sky was a little bit more of a shock. Warriors, well, none of them really knew much of his adventure in detail, yet they knew enough to understand that there was no reason to speak of an unpleasant war when there was no need. But Sky having travelled through time was a bit of a surprise, seeing how tricky meddling with time could be. Twilight stared at his drink for a moment. _It does count, right?_ He took a swig.

A few chuckles were shared at how much each of them were drinking. Between each of them, they have done just about everything.

Legend stared at Time. He had to know. _It’s the perfect opportunity? Why not?_

“Never have I ever fought the moon.” This was it. Time finally looked completely done with their bullshit. He took a drink. Everyone stared at the dubbed ‘Old Man’.

“No way!” Wind gasped from beside him, staring up at the older hero with newfound wonder

“He was serious?”

“You know you have to be honest, right?”

“I thought you were joking!”

Multiple reactions ensued as Time sat there, shoulders tense. He only spoke when the others settled. “I never lied. I did tell you boys that I had indeed fought the moon. The Captain asked and I answered.”

Wanting to take the attention off the person he still saw as a little brother, Warriors spoke up, meaning that any form of order was quickly lost thereafter.

“Never have I ever ridden an overgrown bird.”

“Now that just isn’t fair.” Grumbled Sky as he took a small drink. “You should at least call them Loftwings. Not ‘overgrown birds.”

“Am I wrong?”

“My turn!” Wild exclaimed. “Never have I ever been shot out of a cannon!” It was one of the things he was yet to try, gasping dramatically in betrayal when Twilight, Wind and Sky - _Hylia, he’s done more than they thought-_ took yet another swig.

“Really?” Four spoke in disbelief as his kaleidoscope eyes stared at Sky in shock. He got a shrug in return. _They really needed to stop being surprised when it came to Sky. He fought a god after all._

“I mean, I’m sure it counts. I do believe we have different interpretations on the word ‘cannon’.” He was positive it counted. Maybe. Maybe he just wanted more of the drink. The response he got in return were many shakes of their heads. _It must be a Link thing._

“Never have I ever…seen a Rito in my time.” He had decided to go with something simple, Time had done a lot after all. About half of the group took a drink.

Wind hummed in thought as he sat there before he lit up. “Oh I know!!” The Sailor exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. “Never have I ever befriended a monster!!” It was such a wild concept to most of them, as monsters never really communicated on civil terms. Because of this, it was a surprise to see Hyrule take a drink, already seeming as though he was brimming with energy. _Fairies loved sugar after all_.

“Wow! Really?” Wind gasped as the Traveller Hero gave a small shrug.

“Well, they have helped me out a few times. So I like to consider them a friend.”

Once more they settled, and only then did Twilight speak, his half-empty cup of milk wrapped in his hands. “Never have I ever broken someone out of jail.”

In all honesty, it was quite amusing to see everyone around him – apart from Wild, surprisingly – to take a drink at his statement.

“Alright, I call bullshit.” Legend cursed, looking pointedly toward the Champion.

“And where is someone going to be imprisoned in my time? You’re either kicked out of the place or killed!”

“I still find it hard to believe.”

“Oh, believe me. If given the chance, I definitely would.” Their bickering was brought to an abrupt end as their attention was brought elsewhere.

“Time? Are you okay?” It was Wind who had noticed, having been seated next to the elder hero. He didn’t look too well.

“I’m alright. Nothing too bad. Just some stomach aches.”

“Time, I think you should cut back on the milk.” Warriors spoke up, very concerned for his little brother, to which he got an adamant shake of the head in response. _He was still the stubborn little sprite he once knew._

“Let him drink. He knew this was going to happen before he began to drink.” While mildly concerned, Legend was still enjoying the show. And so, Twilight spoke up to take the attention off of his mentor.

“Never have I ever used cross-dressing to get into a town.” This earned Twilight a white-hot glare from Wild as he took a drink, completely red. _Oh he was definitely going to get him back for that._

“So that was what the fancy get-up was for. No doubt you look _absolutely stunning_.” If Warriors teased him then, he would most definitely tease him now.

“I’d like to see you try get into Gerudo Town without it!!”

“If the Old Man can sneak his way into a fortress, how hard can it be to sneak into a town?” It was Wind who spoke.

“Next time we’re in the area, I would love to see you try.”

“Oh, I will. Just so I can see that horrified look on your face.”

“You’ll be the laughingstock of the century when you fail.”

“Funny how you say ‘when’ I fail when that ‘failure’ is non-existent.”

“Alright, that’s enough.” Four piped up, eyes flashing green. He saw how much Wild actually wanted to leave the topic despite having just been arguing with the Captain. “You can settle it next time we’re in the area.”

“Oh, we will.”

“Never have I ever broken the law.” _If there was no one to uphold it, then Hyrule wasn’t doing anything wrong, right?_ Everyone else around the table took a drink.

“What did you do, Captain?” Four spoke in amusement, finding it quite funny that Warriors had done something so bad – it couldn’t be _that_ bad.

Captain in question leaned back in his seat. “Tax evasion.” That earned a few stares.

“What? If we save Hyrule, why do we have to pay tax?” That garnered a disapproving look from Time, however, Legend was actually nodding in approval, agreeing with the Captain for once.

“Never have I ever had a job.” It was Hyrule once again, he was finding it quite easy to make everyone drink. And sure, he was a professional. Professional Traveller.

“Wind, pirating does not count.”

“Why not?! I get paid!”

“You said yourself that you get paid with loot. And we both know that doesn’t mean rupees.” Wind whined at Warriors’ remark, leading to further chuckles from the group, the Captain smiling good-naturedly toward the Sailor.

“Well, never have I ever used a Spinner!” Wind retorted, recalling one of Twilight’s various items, and how it was used. His plans were foiled however, as Twilight was not the only one to drink, the Captain downing a swig as well.

“No way!” Wind exclaimed, Warriors giving him a smug smirk as he knew exactly the young lad was trying to do.

“Don’t think you’ve seen everything I’ve got, Sailor.” Was Warriors’ quick reply, knowing that he still had his own cards to play.

A snicker was heard as Hyrule thought of something amusing. Yeah, the drink as starting to get to him. “Never have I ever had a tree fall in love with me!!” It was absurd to think any of them would drink to this, but Hyrule, calm, polite Hyrule, doubled over in laughter as much as he could as Legend actually took a drink.

“Alright. That’s enough for you.” Legend spoke passively, but everyone could see the red tinges of embarrassment in his ears, as he took Hyrule’s drink, who was bordering on hysterics, finding everything absolutely hilarious. Wild noted to cut back on the sugar next time.

“Of all things, a tree?” Four snickered, a few others joining in.

Legend let out a huff, opting to stare down at his nearly empty drink as he refused to look at anyone.

“And people say _I’m_ a heartbreaker.”

“No one says that Warriors.”

“We need to hear this.” Wild spoke up as he gave the Veteran a light shove in the shoulder. A few moments of silence ticked by before Legend sighed. _He was not going to get out of this._

“Her name was Maku. It was all quite a blur, really. But as I was about to return home from one of my adventures she… uh… told me she wanted me to take her as my bride.” Laughter erupted from around the table as a very embarrassed Legend refused to look at any of them, wishing the floor beneath him would swallow him whole.

“Aw, and you didn’t say yes?”

“You broke her heart! Wait- do trees even have hearts?”

“Well, she definitely did.”

It continued on until late into the night, sharing laughs and learning more about each of their adventures. It was a rare occasion for them to fully wind down and relax, so they indulge themselves in the rare occasion.

Waking up the next morning was not pleasant, as Time’s stomach was raging against him once more, as it had throughout the night. All in all, he felt like shit. He needed some air. Sitting up, Time slowly clambered out of his bedroll, taking care not to trip on the others.

Slowly, carefully, Time opened the door, taking his time as the discomfort of his stomach increased with the movement rather than the opposite. He had far too much last night. It was early morning, and the sun shone bright, which was not something the Old Man appreciated at the moment, a sharp intake of his breath as the pain spiked. It took some time, but he eventually made his way outside, into the fresh air. The liveliness of the town could be heard even at such an early hour – the sun had barely risen over the mountains. Even the sound of Epona nickering a greeting above reached his ears- _wait_.

Slowly, his gaze landed on the roof of Wild’s home, eye widening in horror and shock as Epona _was on the roof._

Back inside, everyone was still asleep. Even Wild and Legend, both early risers, were still in a deep slumber after the night before. That is, until Time practically roared from outside.

“WHY THE **FUCK** IS EPONA ON THE ROOF!!!” Everyone inside woke up with a jolt, Wild falling from his place in the rafters with a small ‘oof’. It was a rare occurrence for Time to curse. Twilight, quickly leapt to his feet and all but sprinted outside, praying to the goddesses that his dear mare was not where Time had just exclaimed she was. The others followed not too far behind, albeit more clumsily.

“Who even managed to get her up there?” Four spoke in astonishment as Twilight looked ready to murder someone for placing his dear friend in such a dangerous position. They all stared at Epona who was standing calmly above them, obviously having been there all night.

No one spoke up. Obviously, it wouldn’t have been a stranger, as Epona would have let them know of such an occurrence.

“Uh,” Wild suddenly looked very nervous as the gazes of both Twilight and Time zeroed in on him. Smiling nervously, he spoke up. “She likes to feel tall?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for all the lovelies on the LUA server on Discord!! This is way overdue and I apologise for the wait!! Hope you all enjoyed!!


End file.
